A Place To Call Home
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Bella is running from a crazy vampire that killed her mother. She runs to her father, Charlie, and uncle, Billy, in La Push. There she finds friendship, adventure, love and some supernatural along the way. Can this life last? Or will her dark past destroy everything including the love of her life Sam? Sam/Bella, Paul/OC, Jacob/Emily, Jared/Kim. Based off the book/movie Safe Haven


**Summary: **Bella is running from a crazy vampire that killed her mother. She runs to her father, Charlie, and uncle, Billy, in La Push. There she finds friendship, adventure, love and some supernatural along the way. Can this life last? Or will her dark past destroy everything including the love of her life Sam?

**Note: **Based off the book/movie Safe Haven

* * *

**One**

The shop was busting at the seams with people. It was a busy day for Bella as she worked the cash register at the Port Angeles mall where she worked in Barnes and Nobel. She smiled at each customer as they came up and she checked them out. Most tried to make small talk with her but Bella wasn't up for that either, she just wanted to do her job and get home so she could work on her studies. Ever since moving in with her dad, Charlie Swan who was the police chief for both La Push and Forks, he had tried to get her to just focus on her schoolwork and depend on him but Bella had told her father no and he agreed only after having approved the job. Bella even had a car, a beat up truck that was given to her by her uncle Billy Black.

Bella sighed when Mike Newton came up to her smiling. Even though they were the same age they had differences that kept Bella from saying yes to his proposal of a date. For one thing Mike was in high school, Forks High School to be more specific, while Bella had already graduated high school a year ago and was taking online courses with Phoenix University to study English Literature. Also the main thing was that Bella was mature and if she wanted to be with someone they had to be just as mature and Mike Newton was anything but mature.

Bella felt bad almost because she blocked Mike out but he had gotten so annoying in his pursuit that she couldn't stand to hear it anymore or she would go crazy. She was finally off work and driving the half an hour home to her father's place in La Push. When she pulled up she saw lights on but only her father's cruiser making her think that he was watching a baseball game which meant he had gotten pizza for them which Bella found herself not minding because it meant she didn't have to cook. By saying that she didn't hate cooking either because it was for herself and her father and besides after what happened to her, Charlie had taken her in nightmares and all and still loved her so cooking was the least she could do.

Entering Bella smiled when she saw her father asleep on the couch with a beer sitting on the table beside him and the after show playing on the television. She grabbed the blanket off one of the chairs sitting there and spread it out over her father, covering him from the cold. She went into the kitchen and saw the pizza box sitting on the table so she grabbed it and a can of coke and headed up to her room ready to face the impending homework as well as what came after when she slept.

The next day after she had woken up and ate breakfast with her father, Bella got dressed and went to cleaning the house up. On her days off, which were two days a week, Bella usually cleaned and finished up whatever homework she had left over to do? Today she didn't have any homework left to finish so she decided to clean and then maybe head over to her uncle Billy's house to see him and her cousin Jacob. It surprised many that Billy and she were related but it was true non-the-less. Her mother, may she rest in peace, was Renee Black but she hadn't taken to small town life like her father or Billy had so once she had divorced Charlie, she took Bella and left. Bella before Renee's death had only visited during the summers but six months ago after the death of her mother she moved back here permanently and found herself loving it if you counted out the memories of said mother's death that haunted her each night.

After having cleaned the kitchen and living room top to bottom, Bella took a shower and pulled on her typical jeans, t-shirt, hoodie and vans and headed over to her uncle's house. She had pulled up into the drive and entered without knocking calling out for Billy as she closed the door. When no one answered she got a little suspicious because usually Billy was home and if he wasn't then he was at Charlie's or he called to let them know where he was.

"Billy where are you old man?" Bella called out and sighed when no one answered.

Bella sighed frustrated that on her day off her plans were ruined. She had wanted to spend the day with her uncle and cousin but apparently that wasn't happening. She turned and yelped when she ran into a massive chest and looked up to find the laughing face of her cousin.

"You jackass," Bella yelled hitting him on the arm.

Bella took a minute to take in her cousin as he got himself under control. When she had last saw him a year ago Jacob had been a scrawny little thing with long hair but after she had come back he had grown into a giant and chopped his hair off. At first she had been afraid of her cousin but after a couple of weeks so started to accept the new change and feel safe with him because she knew he would protect her.

"Sorry Bells," he said finally calming down.

"Yeah whatever you say Gigantor," Bella stated rolling her eyes before asking, "Where's Billy?"

"He's not here right now and probably won't be for the rest of the day," Jacob said walking over to the fridge and rummaging around but didn't find anything since like Charlie neither he nor his father were cooks who meant they had taken out or Bella's cooking.

"Well there goes my day off plans," Bella sighed crossing her arms and tried to think of something to do but the problem was she didn't have any friends here only family and she knew that was her fault but it was hard to trust after what happened.

"Hey how about you come to the beach with me and the guys?" Jacob asked.

Bella opened her mouth about to deny that suggestion but then she saw the begging in her cousin's eyes and decided that she would for once not be the scared little girl who watch her mother die but the brave woman who was starting over with her life so she agreed. Little did Bella know that this trip to the beach would change things for her even more than her mother's murder had?


End file.
